lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
MSX ROMs
There are many MSX ROM's scattered throughout the ruins of La-Mulana. Some can be combined to give special effects, others have their own unique effects. ROM Functions Single ROMs ROM Combinations After obtaining the MSX2, you can combine certain ROMs together for a new effect. A sound will play if you have selected a valid combination. Order does not matter with the exception of F1 Spirit 3D and Contra. =ROM Locations= Reference Key MSX1 ROM Cartridge MSX2 ROM Cartridge Special Cartridge MSX1 Laserdisc MSX2 Diskette (F4) Indicates Functions activated with F4 Row 1 (01-14) 01. - Name: Game Master (10倍カートリッジ, Jūbai Kātorijji / RC735) Location: Surface F-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 10 Coins. Function: Equip in a MSX Slot and speak to Elder Xelpud in his tent at Surface G-4 to be given the option to save to Slot 0. 02. - Name: Game Master 2 (新10倍カートリッジ, Shin Jūbai Kātorijji / RC755) Location: Guidance Gate A-3 - Enter the field from Confusion Gate C-2. Step on the switch and then place a weight on the pedestal at the bottom of the screen. Function: Equip in a MSX Slot and speak to Elder Xelpud in his tent at Surface G-4 to be given the option to save to Slots 1 through 4. 03. - Name: Glyph Reader (古文書リーダー, Komonjo Rīdā / fictional) Location: Surface F-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 100 Coins. Function: When viewing tablets with the Hand Scanner, the text is automatically translated into a readable format. 04. - Name: Ruins RAM 8K (遺跡RAM8K, Iseki Ramu Hachikiro / fictional) Location: Surface F-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 30 Coins. Function: (F4) Once a Map has been collected, a simple map (8k System) of the corresponding field may be viewed. MSX2 Combinations: 04. Ruins RAM 8K + 05. Ruins RAM 16K: (F4) Displays the most advanced field map (24k System). 05. - Name: Ruins RAM 16K (遺跡RAM16K, Iseki Ramu Jūrokkiro / fictional) Location: Tower of Ruin - When entering the field from Confusion Gate, go to E-4, this cartridge is the blue dot atop the rightmost crate. Function: (F4) Once a Map has been collected, an improved map (16k System) of the corresponding field may be viewed. MSX2 Combinations: 04. Ruins RAM 8K + 05. Ruins RAM 16K: (F4) Displays the most advanced field map (24k System). 06. - Name: Unreleased ROM (開発中止ROM, Kaihatsu Chūshi Romu / fictional) Location: Tower of the Goddess C-1 - Summon a Key Fairy from D-1 and escort it to C-1 in order to make a pedestal appear. Place a Weight upon it to open an entrance to Legendary Tree. Once there, move one screen to the right and examine at the base of the tree. MSX2 Combinations: 06. Unreleased ROM + 08. GR3: (F4) Activates the minigame Mukimuki SD: Memorial. 07. - Name: PR3 (PR3, Pīāru Surī / Fictional) Location: Surface K-2 - While climbing the ladder, strike the left wall midway up to reveal a tent. Double-jump left from the platform at L-2 to reach the tent and speak with its occupant. MSX2 Combinations: 07. PR3 + 08. GR3: (F4) Activates the minigame PR3. 08. - Name: GR3 (GR3, Jīāru Surī / Fictional) Location: Chamber of Birth H-4 - Examine behind the grey wall at the lower-left corner of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: *06. Unreleased ROM + 08. GR3: (F4) Activates the minigame Mukimuki SD: Memorial. *07. PR3 + 08. GR3: (F4) Activates the minigame PR3. 09. - Name: Athletic Land (わんぱくアスレチック, Wampaku Asurechikku / RC700) Location: Guidance Gate D-1 - Examine the crumpled skeleton at the bottom of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: 09. Athletic Land + 26. Cabbage Patch Kids: The duration of player invincibility after being hit is greatly increased. 10. - Name: Antarctic Adventure (けっきょく南極大冒険, Kekkyoku Nankyoku Daibōken / RC701) Location: Inferno Cavern D-3 - This cartridge is simply resting on the floor at the top-right of the screen, just right of the ladder leading up to D-2. MSX2 Combinations: 10. Antarctic Adventure + 22. Comic Bakery: Makes it possible to use Grail to warp to rear-side fields. 11. - Name: Monkey Academy (モン太君のいち・に・さんすう, Monta-kun-no Ichi Ni Sansū / RC702) Location: Confusion Gate C-4 - An eye in the background near the top of the screen does not move; examine it from the elevator platform. 12. - Name: Time Pilot (タイムパイロット, Taimu Pairotto / RC703) Location: Chamber of Extinction B-3 - Examine atop the slightly elevated blocks at the bottom of the screen. 13. - Name: Frogger (フロッガー, Furoggā / RC704) Location: Mausoleum of the Giants H-4 - Using its arm as a platform, examine the hole in the chest of the giant statue. 14. - Name: Super Cobra (スーパーコブラ, Sūpā Kobura / RC705) Location: Temple of the Sun C-1 - In the small area at the bottom-right, examine the head (in the background) that is hidden behind the movable statue. Row 2 (15-28) 15. - Name: Video Hustler (ビデオハスラー, Bideo Hasurā / RC706) Location: Endless Corridor B-1 - Examine the skeleton that lies near to the top of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: 15. Video Hustler + 59. Break Shot: Greatly increases the strength of the Knife. 16. - Name: Mahjong Dojo (コナミの麻雀道場 , Konami-no Mājan Dōjō / RC707) Location: Guidance Gate C-5 - Examine the skeleton that lies just right of the center of the pit. 17. - Name: Hyper Olympic 1 (ハイパーオリンピック1, Haipā Orimpikku Wan / RC710) Location: Chamber of Extinction F-3 - Break the rock near the top-left corner of the screen to reveal a hidden room. Examine in front of the entrance. 18. - Name: Hyper Olympic 2 (ハイパーオリンピック2, Haipā Orimpikku Tsū / RC711) Location: Mausoleum of the Giants A-2 - Examine the skeleton propped against the right wall. 19. - Name: Hyper Olympic 3 (ハイパーオリンピック3, Haipā Orimpikku Surī / fictional) Location: Inferno Cavern G-2 - Examine the skeleton that lies on the ledge that juts out over the lava, at the top-left of the screen. 20. - Name: Circus Charlie (サーカスチャーリー, Sākasu Chārī / RC712) Location: Twin Labyrinths B-4 - Examine the large crack in the background, near to the leftmost ladder. 21. - Name: Magical Tree (マジカルツリー, Majikaru Tsurī / RC713) Location: Mausoleum of the Giants E-6 - Examine the damaged tablet at the bottom of the screen. 22. - Name: Comic Bakery (ぽんぽこパン, Pompoko Pan / RC714) Location: Twin Labyrinths B-1 - Examine directly below the pedestal. MSX2 Combinations:10. Antarctic Adventure + 22. Comic Bakery: Makes it possible to use the Grail to travel to rear-side fields. 23. - Name: Hyper Sports 1 (ハイパースポーツ1, Haipā Supōtsu Wan / RC715) Location: Spring in the Sky E-2 - Examine the tablet at the top-right corner of the screen. 24. - Name: Hyper Sports 2 (ハイパースポーツ2, Haipā Supōtsu Tsū / RC717) Location: Twin Labyrinths H-4 - This cartridge rests directly in front of the twin gate. 25. - Name: Hyper Sports 3 (ハイパースポーツ3, Haipā Supōtsu Surī / RC733) Location: Tower of Ruin D-5 - Examine within the lower-left corner of the lava pool. 26. - Name: Cabbage Patch Kids (キャベッジパッチキッズ, Kyabejji Patchi Kizzu / RC716) Location: Spring in the Sky C-8 - Defeat Gyonin on the right-side of the screen and examine the area in which he was swimming. MSX2 Combinations: 09. Athletic Land + 26. Cabbage Patch Kids: The duration of player invincibility after being hit is greatly increased. 27. - Name: Hyper Rally (ハイパーラリー, Haipā Rarī / RC718) Location: Guidance Gate G-2 - Climb the ladder at the top of C-3 in order to reach and examine the damaged tablet at the bottom of G-2. MSX2 Combinations: 27. Hyper Rally + 37. Road Fighter: Allows you to communicate with the hidden Laptops. 28. - Name: Konami Tennis (コナミのテニス, Konami-no Tenisu / RC720) Location: Guidance Gate F-2 - Examine the skeleton leaning against the bottom-left wall. Row 3 (29-42) 29. - Name: Sky Jaguar (スカイジャガー, Sukai Jagā / RC721) Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-5 - Destroy the pot on the right-side of the screen and examine the area in which it stood. 30. - Name: Konami Pinball (コナミのピンボール, Konami-no Pimbōru / RC722, but unreleased) Location: Surface J-1 - Examine the sign. Leave the area and examine the sign again. 31. - Name: Konami Golf (コナミのゴルフ, Komami-no Gorufu / RC723) Location: Endless Corridor D-2 - Examine the unmarked gateway at the top-right corner of the screen. 32. - Name: Konami Baseball (コナミのベースボール, Konami-no Bēsubōru / RC724) Location: Shrine of the Mother D-1 - Examine within the area at the bottom-left corner of the screen where the spikes are shorter. 33. - Name: Yie Ar Kung Fu (イーアルカンフー, Ī Aru Kanfū / RC725) Location: Temple of the Sun C-3 - Examine the skeleton on the right-side of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: 33.Yie Ar Kung Fu + 42. Yie Ar Kung Fu 2: Turns weights into Oolong Tea. 34. - Name: King's Valley (王家の谷, Ōke-no Tani / RC727) Location: Temple of the Sun E-4 - Destroy the left-side of the mass that extends from the ceiling with Bombs and examine within the resulting cavity. 35. - Name: Mopi Ranger (モピレンジャー, Mopi Renjā / RC728) Location: Graveyard of the Giants G-4 - Examine the leftmost skeleton. 36. - Name: Pippols (ピポルス, Piporusu / RC729) Location: Tower of the Goddess A-4 - Use the Lamp of Time to freeze the falling block in midair and climb up to examine the ground below it before it lands. 37. - Name: Road Fighter (ロードファイター, Rōdo Faitā / RC730) Location: Confusion Gate D-2 - Examine the hole at the bottom-left that the Tog enemies spawn from. MSX2 Combinations: 27. Hyper Rally + 37. Road Fighter: Allows you to communicate with the hidden Laptops. 38. - Name: Konami Ping-Pong (コナミのピンポン, Konami-no Pimpon / RC731) Location: Twin Labyrinths G-5 - Examine the deteriorating tablet near the top of the screen. 39. - Name: Konami Soccer (コナミのサッカー, Konami-no Sakkā / RC732) Location: Chamber of Birth E-2 - Examine the eye at the center of the pyramid design in the background. 40. - Name: Goonies (グーニーズ, Gūnīzu / RC734) Location: Inferno Cavern C-1 - Examine the area on the floor where there are no spikes. 41. - Name: Konami Boxing (コナミのボクシング, Konami-no Bokushingu / RC736) Location: Endless Corridor D-3 - Examine the damaged tablet at the bottom-left. 42. - Name: Yie Ar Kung Fu 2 (イーガー皇帝の逆襲, Īgā Kōtei-no Gyakushū /RC737) Location: Endless Corridor B-4 - Destroy the lower-left pot and examine the area in which it was standing. MSX2 Combinations: 33.Yie Ar Kung Fu + 42. Yie Ar Kung Fu 2: Turns weights into Oolong Tea. Row 4 (43-56) 43. - Name: Knightmare (魔城伝説, Majō Densetsu / RC739) Location: Tower of Ruin C-3 - Attack the block hanging from the ceiling near the center of the screen with the Katana to reveal a hidden Shop. Purchase in the Shop for 200 Coins. MSX2 Combinations: 43. Knightmare + 53. Maze of Galious: Grants you a small amount of VIT immediately before death. This will only occur once. 44. - Name: Twinbee (ツインビー, Tsuin Bī / RC740) Location: Temple of Moonlight D-5 - Examine the crumbling tablet at the top-left corner twice. MSX2 Combinations: 44. Twinbee + 55. Gradius 2: Turns Coins into Bells. 45. - Name: Shin Synthesizer (新世サイザー, Shinse-saizā / RC741) Location: Tower of Ruin D-3 - Fire Spears downward while standing above and to the right of the door. Fall through the hole that appears and examine immediately next to the door. Function: (F4) Music Mode MSX2 Combinations: *45. Shin Synthesizer + 74. Snatcher: (F4) Music Mode Plus *45. Shin Synthesizer + 81. SD Snatcher: (F4) Music Mode Full There's a glitch - or easteregg? which makes the Music Mode screen display the Mantras if you scroll past all music tracks. 46. - Name: Gradius (グラディウス, Guradiusu / RC742) Location: Tower of the Goddess D-5 - Enter and exit D-5 from each possible route on the left-side of the screen. 47. - Name: Penguin Adventure (夢大陸アドベンチャー, Yume-tairiku Adobenchā / RC743) Location: Twin Labyrinths C-5 - At the ceiling corner near the center of the screen, destroy the blocks first with Flares to reveal a small passage, then use Bombs to further widen the alcove. Examine within to locate the cartridge. MSX2 Combinations: 47. Penguin Adventure + 55. Gradius 2: Turns Coins into Fish. 48. - Name: Castlevania (悪魔城ドラキュラ, Akumajō Dorakyura / RC744) Location: Spring in the Sky D-4 - Summon the Key Fairy at D-5. While the Fairy is present, stand in front of the Shop at D-4 until a second Shop appears on the left-side of the screen. Leap over and purchase it in the new Shop for 130 Coins. MSX2 Combinations: 48. Castlevania + 67. Mahjong Wizard: Whip attack power slightly increases. 49. - Name: King Kong 2 (キングコング2 蘇る伝説, Kingu Kongu Tsū: Yomigaeru Densetsu / RC745) Location: Chamber of Birth A-3 - Examine the opening on the left-side of the screen from which enemies spawn. MSX2 Combinations: 49. King Kong 2 + 51. Firebird: Recovery time of the Fairy and the Lamp of Time is shortened. 50. - Name: Q-Bert (Qバート, Kyū-bāto / RC746) Location: Confusion Gate E-5 - Near the center of the screen, there is an orange eye in the background that does not move; examine it. MSX2 Combinations: 50. Q-Bert + 73. Diviner Sensation: Touch one of the hidden sparkling points in order to summon a Fairy with a Key. 51. - Name: Firebird (火の鳥, Hi-no Tori / RC747, 火の鳥 ～鳳凰編～, Hi-no Tori: Hōōhen) Location: Inferno Cavern E-1 - Examine the skeleton at the center of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: 49. King Kong 2 + 51. Firebird: Recovery time of the Fairy and the Lamp of Time is shortened. 52. - Name: Ganbare Goemon (がんばれゴエモン!からくり道中, Gambare Goemon! Karakuri Dōchū / RC748) Location: Twin Labyrinths I-1 - Jump onto Triton's belt and examine his stomach-area. 53. - Name: Maze of Galious (ガリウスの迷宮, Gariusu-no Meikyū / RC749) Location: Chamber of Extinction G-5 - Summon a Key Fairy from I-5 and escort it to the lower path of G-5. Move as far left as possible and jump in order to reveal a special passageway near the top of the screen. Enter it and complete the Maze of Galious tribute. MSX2 Combinations: *43. Knightmare + 53. Maze of Galious: Grants you a small amount of VIT immediately before death. This will only occur once. *53. Maze of Galious + 63. Seal of El Giza: Adds +1 to all collected Coin amounts. 54. - Name: Metal Gear (メタルギア, Metaru Gia / RC750) Location: Surface I-3 - Double-jump over the tall statue at the bottom of the screen and examine the ground immediately behind it. MSX2 Combinations: 54. Metal Gear + 69. Metal Gear 2: When a puzzle is solved, an exclamation point appears over the protagonist! 55. - Name: Gradius 2 (グラディウス2, Guradiusu Tsū / RC751) Location: Dimensional Corridor E-7 - Examine in the very center of the pool of water at the base of the room. MSX2 Combinations: *44. Twinbee + 55. Gradius 2: Turns Coins into Bells. *47. Penguin Adventure + 55. Gradius 2: Turns Coins into Fish. *55. Gradius 2 + 61. Salamander: Complete the game with these cartridges equipped to slightly alter the credits sequence. 56. - Name: F1 Spirit (F1スピリット, Efu-wan Supiritto / RC752) Location: Confusion Gate A-3 - Purchase in the Shop on the right-side of the screen for 180 Coins. Row 5 (57-70) 57. - Name: Usas (ウシャス, Ushasu / RC753) Location: Twin Labyrinths H-3 - Near the center of the screen, jump upwards to enter a hidden passageway within the ceiling. Examine at the far end of the passage. 58. - Name: Shalom(シャロム, Sharomu / RC754) Location: Spring in the Sky B-8 - Break the bottom-left wall of the top-right waterway using Bombs and examine within the alcove created. MSX2 Combinations: 58. Shalom + 73. Diviner Sensation: Touch one of the hidden sparkling points in order to summon a blue Fairy that follows you around and restores your entire health. 59. - Name: Break Shot (ブレイクショット, Bureiku Shotto / RC756, but unreleased) Location: Shrine of the Mother E-4 - Examine behind the statue at the top of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: 15. Video Hustler + 59. Break Shot: Greatly increases the strength of the Knife. 60. - Name: Pennant Race (激突ペナントレース, Gekitotsu Penanto Rēsu / RC757) Location: Twin Labyrinths J-3 - Examine the crumbling tablet. 61. - Name: Salamander (沙羅曼蛇, Saramanda / RC758) Location: Confusion Gate D-5 - Attack the thick block that rests on the center path and near to the left-side of the screen. Once it is destroyed, examine within the revealed alcove. MSX2 Combinations: 55. Gradius 2 + 61. Salamander: Complete the game with these cartridges equipped to slightly alter the credits sequence. 62. - Name: Parodius (パロディウス, Parodiusu / RC759) Location: Temple of Moonlight D-4 - There are actually two ladders hidden behind the lunar relief. After being transported to D-4, travel up the first until you reach an unseen platform behind the face. Walk left and examine in order to locate the cartridge. 63. - Name: Seal of El Giza (エルギーザの封印, Erugīza-no Fūin , RC760 and RC761) Location: Mausoleum of the Giants F-3 - Purchase from the Shop hidden behind the lower pot for 100 Coins. MSX2 Combinations: 53. Maze of Galious + 63. Seal of El Giza: Adds +1 to all collected Coin amounts. 64. - Name: Contra (魂斗羅, Kontora / RC762) Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-2 - This cartridge is simply resting near the center of the screen. MSX2 Combinations: *64. Contra + 75. F1 Spirit 3D: VIT rapidly decreases. *75. F1 Spirit 3D + 64. Contra: A single hit results in GAME OVER. 65. - Name: Heaven and Earth (天と地と, Ten-to Chi-to / RC763, but unreleased) Location: Chamber of Birth E-6 - Pass in front of the second window from the bottom twice to make a segment of the left pillar disappear. Examine the area in which the segment stood. 66. - Name: Nemesis 3 (ゴーファーの野望 エピソードII, Gōfā-no Yabō Episōdo Tsū / RC764) Location: Surface K-1 - Use the Pistol to destroy the left wall within the water. 67. - Name: Mahjong Wizard (牌の魔術師, Hai-no Majutsushi / RC765) Location: Inferno Cavern E-4 - Purchase in the Shop hidden behind the rock at the upper-left corner of the screen for 50 Coins. MSX2 Combinations: 48. Castlevania + 67. Mahjong Wizard: Whip attack power slightly increases. 68. - Name: Pennant Race 2 (激突ペナントレース2, Gekitotsu Penanto Rēsu Tsū / RC766) Location: Temple of Moonlight B-2 - Fall from B-1 and examine the dark area in the background at the left-side of the highest ledge. 69. - Name: Metal Gear 2 (メタルギア2 ソリッドスネーク, Metaru Gia Tsū: Soriddo Sunēku / RC767) Location: Chamber of Extinction H-5 - Break the right wall of the green pool and examine the skeleton within the opening. MSX2 Combinations: 54. Metal Gear + 69. Metal Gear 2: When a puzzle is solved, an exclamation point appears over the protagonist! 70. - Name: Space Manbow (スペースマンボウ, Supēsu Mambō / RC768) Location: Graveyard of the Giants F-4 - Use Bombs to create an opening at the center of the screen, just right of the crumpled skeleton. Leap into the alcove and examine said skeleton. Row 6 (71-84) 71. - Name: Quarth (クォース, Kuōsu / RC769) Location: Spring in the Sky B-10 - Once the water has been drained, examine the second skeleton from the right. 72. - Name: King's Valley Disk (王家の谷 ディスク版, Ōke-no Tani Disukuban / RA002) Location: Dimensional Corridor B-6 - The top-left platform crosses behind the left waterfall; examine behind the waterfall. 73. - Name: Diviner Sensation (コナミの占いセンセーション, Konami-no Uranai Sensēshon / RA003) Location: Temple of the Sun E-5 - Purchase from the Shop hidden behind the lower pot for 80 Coins. Function: Touch one of the hidden sparkling points to summon a Fairy that will restore some of your VIT. This has a small chance of summoning a green or blue fairy instead, which will follow you around and restore your entire VIT. MSX2 Combinations: *50. Q-Bert + 73. Diviner Sensation: Touch one of the hidden sparkling points in order to summon a Fairy with a Key. *58. Shalom + 73. Diviner Sensation: Touch one of the hidden sparkling points in order to summon a blue Fairy that follows you around and restores your entire health. 74. - Name: Snatcher (スナッチャー, Sunatchā / RA004) Location: True Shrine of the Mother D-4 - Examine below and to the right of the sole statue on screen. MSX2 Combinations: 45. Shin Synthesizer + 74. Snatcher: (F4) Music Mode Plus 75. - Name: F1 Spirit 3D (F1スピリット 3Dスペシャル, Efu-wan Supiritto Surī-dī Supesharu / RA005) Location: Confusion Gate A-3 - Purchase in the Shop on the right-side of the screen for 5 Coins. MSX2 Combinations: *64. Contra + 75. F1 Spirit 3D: VIT rapidly decreases. *75. F1 Spirit 3D + 64. Contra: A single hit results in GAME OVER. 76. - Name: Game Collection 1 (コナミゲームコレクション1, Konami Gēmu Korekushon Wan / RA006) Location: Spring in the Sky A-6 - Examine the decaying skeleton under the water on the left-side. 77. - Name: Game Collection 2 (コナミゲームコレクション2, Konami Gēmu Korekushon Tsū / RA007) Location: Inferno Cavern F-5 - Climb midway up the ladder and strike the left wall repeatedly to reveal an alcove; examine the floor within. 78. - Name: Game Collection 3 (コナミゲームコレクション3, Konami Gēmu Korekushon Surī / RA008) Location: Mausoleum of the Giants C-1 - Destroy the false wall to the left of the pedestal and examine the skeleton that was hidden behind it. 79. - Name: Game Collection 4 (コナミゲームコレクション4, Konami Gēmu Korekushon Fō / RA009) Location: Twin Labyrinths C-2 - Examine the large crack at the base of the single pillar in the background. 80. - Name: Game Collection EX (コナミゲームコレクション番外編, Konami Gēmu Korekushon Bangaihen / RA010) Location: Guidance Gate D-4 - Using the Grapple Claw, jump from the rightmost wall at C-4 and land on top of and examine the third angel statue at the bottom-left corner of D-4. 81. - Name: SD Snatcher (SDスナッチャー, Esu-dī Sunatchā / RA011) Location: True Shrine of the Mother B-6 - Examine within the small alcove at the center-right of the screen, immediately left of the ladder. MSX2 Combinations: 45. Shin Synthesizer + 81. SD Snatcher: (F4) Music Mode Full 82. - Name: Badlands (バッドランズ, Baddoranzu / PG004-11KO) Location: Tower of Ruin E-2 - Break the left wall using the Keyblade and examine within the recess. MSX2 Combinations: 82. Badlands + 84. A1 Spirit: (F4) Displays the La-Mulana Jukebox password. 83. - Name: Gradius 2 Beta (グラディウス2 ベータ, Guradiusu Tsū Bēta / for demonstration at shops) Location: Dimensional Corridor A-4 - Defeat the Mushussu twice and examine its remains. Be sure not to leave the room before it respawns! 84. - Name: A1 Spirit (A1スピリット, Ē-wan Supiritto / bundled with Joy Handle) Location: Tower of the Goddess B-7 - Shoot the block at the lower-left corner of the screen six times with the Pistol to reveal this cartridge. MSX2 Combinations: 82. Badlands + 84. A1 Spirit: (F4) Displays the La-Mulana Jukebox password. Category:Items